Dogs Are Smarter Than Humans
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Roger and Mark's new puppy teaches them a few things about themselves. MarkRoger


**Notes:** Written for NewsieGoil1899.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

"It's so quiet around here," Roger mused, "with just the two of us."

"I like the quiet," Mark replied. "And you're pretty loud with that guitar."

"It's lonely too."

Mark looked at his roommate sympathetically. He knew Mimi's death last year was hard on him. He didn't know how to respond, so he chose sarcasm. "Am I not good enough company anymore?" He crossed his arms in mock offense.

Roger smiled softly. "You don't like to cuddle."

Mark laughed, taking a seat beside Roger on the couch. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Can we get a pet?"

Mark looked at the musician thoughtfully. He could tell that Roger had actually thought this through. "Sure."

--

Roger was a little more excited than Mark thought about the whole pet thing. Mark never minded wake up early, but 8:30 was too early – especially when an eager, green-eyed musician was hopping around to get the filmmaker out of bed.

After rushing through Cap'n Crunch, the boys were out of the loft and onto the street.

"Hurry up!" Roger whined.

"You're like the little brother I never had," Mark said as he caught up.

"But I'm six months older," Roger grinned. "Look, we're here." He opened up the door of the animal shelter and walked inside.

Cages and pens filled with dogs and cats lined the room. Barking and purring sounds echoed through the room.

"What are you looking for?" a clerk asked.

"A puppy." Roger's eyes were wide like a child.

"Over there," she pointed towards the back.

Roger quickly headed towards the back, dragging Mark with him.

A loud yap from a small pen startled Mark, but caught Roger's attention.

"Mark! Look!" Roger beamed at the beautiful Irish setter that had called out. Roger reached his hand in and softly petted her head. The puppy nuzzled her snout into the musician's hand. "She likes me!"

Mark smiled, moving over to pet the puppy. She too nuzzled into Mark. He brightened a little at the little sign next to her pen that said 'already housebroken'. "You like her?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "She's beautiful.

She was a pretty dog. She had fiery auburn hair like April and big, brown eyes like Mimi.

"Let's get her," Mark said.

--

Roger held the leash as they walked home. "Can we name her Musetta? Like the song I like."

"Sure," Mark replied, watching the dog go to the bathroom on a tree.

As they returned to the loft, Roger released Musetta and flopped onto the couch. He patted his thin stomach, signaling Musetta to lay with him. She jumped onto the couch and rested her head on his chest.

Surprisingly, Roger took most of the responsibility for the new puppy. He fed her, walked her, and let her lay with him. During his guitar time, Musetta would perch herself on Mark's lap and listen to the melodies Roger played.

--

"Roger?" Mark poked his head in the musician's room. He saw Roger laying on his bed with Musetta curled up on his chest.

"Mm?"

"I'm just going to bed, okay?"

Before Roger could respond, Musetta hopped off the bed and trotted over to Mark's feet. She sat down, her big, brown eyes meeting his pleadingly.

"Aw, she wants you to stay," Roger said. He moved over a little to make room. "She wants to lay with you too, except she said you're a bed hog."

"She said that?" Mark laughed.

Roger grinned. "Yep. She told me you're a bed hog, but she still likes laying with you anyway.

He smiled and wandered over to the bed and lay down. Roger had a double bed (from when Mimi was still alive) so there was plenty of room. Musetta trotted over and climbed onto the bed. She stood in the space between them, staring at them thoughtfully. Moving forward, the puppy licked each of their faces.

"Ew!" Mark wiped away the slobber.

"She's just giving kisses," Roger stroked Musetta's head affectionately.

"Rog, she's staring at us."

He shrugged. "She's just a dog."

Musetta licked – or kissed as Roger said – the boys again and stared.

"You said she was kissing us?" Mark double-checked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she wants us to…"

"You think?"

"It was just a guess."

"Sounded more like a suggestion," Roger raised his eyebrows. He moved a little close to Mark to see if it would invoke a reaction from the puppy. Her tail began wagging insanely as the gap between the two closed. "I think she does." Roger leaned into Mark, touching their lips together. The tiny kiss lasted longer than it should have. When they pulled apart, Musetta had laid down, her head between her paws, eyes closed, and what looked like a satisfied grin on her face. "Guess so." His arm remained around Mark's shoulder.

Mark laughed a little.

"What?" Roger's green eyes peered into Mark's icy blue.

"It's just that you're my best friend," be began softly, "and that didn't feel weird."

Roger nodded in agreement. "It… it felt right."


End file.
